It is widely known that, in the enclosure type with a fixed catalyst bed, it is necessary to distribute as homogeneously as possible the gas phase as well as the liquid phase.
It is also necessary to provide the most even and uniform distribution possible of these two phases all along the frontal section of the enclosure so as to optimize gas-liquid contact in the enclosure and to operate the various zones of this enclosure in a substantially identical manner.
As it is known in the art, this distribution can be achieved by various means, notably using a perforated distribution plate equipped with vertical chimneys. This allows the gas to be distributed through the perforations of the plate and the liquid through the chimneys, as described in detail in patent DE-1,933,857.
There is also a known enclosure comprising a gas and liquid supply where the gas and the liquid are introduced together through a line arranged at the bottom of the enclosure. This enclosure also comprises a chimney distributor arranged all along the cross-section thereof and allowing the gas and the liquid to be distributed.
This type of enclosure, although technically interesting because of the use of a single supply line, however involves quite considerable drawbacks.
In fact, the gas and the liquid are fed into the enclosure in form of a mixture and this introduction generates disturbances in the gas-liquid interface present below the chimney distributor.
Besides, operation is not optimized because the gas is poorly dispersed over the cross-section of the enclosure, and a gas column generally rises at the centre thereof. This disturbs the gas-liquid interface below the distribution plate and leads to a poor gas distribution below the plate.
Furthermore, gas can possibly enter the chimneys and, in case of a gas column, there will be a bad gas distribution with the presence of a larger proportion of this gas in the central zone of the plate.
The present invention aims to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks by means of an enclosure with a catalyst bed comprising a liquid and gas phase separation system allowing to obtain a gas phase evenly distributed all along the section of the enclosure that does not disturb the gas-liquid interface.